


Pheromones

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Double Drabble, F/M, Getting Together, Post-Game, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-24
Updated: 2009-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: Post-Game. After too much mako exposure the week before, Cloud and Tifa get a little frisky.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Collections: Square Enix Fandoms





	Pheromones

**Author's Note:**

> More fic for [](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/). Prompt was "FFVII, Cloud/Tifa: mako's effects on pheromones."

Cloud wasn't exactly sure what had happened. One minute he and Tifa were talking about remodeling the bar after hours, and the next, all Cloud could think was that Tifa smelled wonderful and looked beautiful, and why hadn't he noticed before? It was obvious Tifa was having the same sort of revelation just before he pulled him over the bar, into a hard kiss.

Luckily, no one was around when their clothes started to fall away, and they had sex behind the bar counter. They panted against each other, moving with the others' movement as they helped each other reach their climax. When they lay on the floor together in the aftermath, Tifa propped her head up an elbow as she looked at Cloud.

“What was that?” she asked as she searched his face like it held an answer.

Cloud shrugged. “I have no idea. Maybe that mako pool we were dumped in last week during that fight?” he offered.

Tifa mulled over that then shrugged. Who was she to question how this happened; she had wanted it for the longest time. It just took some weird mako to push them to get to it, that was fine by her.


End file.
